Drama in the chat room
by LJohnson
Summary: One mouth after JD has left, he is going to a chatroom. Jordan write him, that dr. Cox is terrorizing everybody in the Sacred Heart. JD/Cox JD/Elliot
1. Chapter 1

Drama in the chat room

AN: This is a version of a Chat one month after the final. JD is working in the new hospital and varlet with Elliott. Dr. Cox is a psychical wrack and everybody in Sacred Heart has to light under this.

*happy-varlet has logged on*

*chocolate-bear has logged on*

Happy-varlet: TUUUURRRRRK :DDDDD *big hug*

Chocolate-bear: JJJDDDD :3 A long time not see, Vanille Bear. How it goes?

*Sarcastic-Doctor has logged on*

Happy-varlet: Yeah, Elliott is really stressing me with all the marry-things.

Sarcastic-Doctor: Oh, really Carol! If you are so stressed by Barbie, you should give her a pass and do that, what you should do it with men. You know the opposite gender.

Happy-varlet: DR. COX! *sneak hug* What are you doing? How was it all month without me? Have you miss me?

Sarcastic-Doctor: Not a bit, Jasmine! That was the best month in my entire live. I know, that this hurt you, but it mean really nothing to me.

*Latina-woman has logged on*

Chocolate-bear: Baby *kiss*

Happy-varlet: No, no, no, Perr-Perr! You have said something other as my last day.

Sarcastic-Doctor: Number one: Don't call me Perr-Perr, or you will be hurt. Number Two: Mention NEVER again this night or you will die.

*New-Bride has logged on*

Sarcastic Doctor: Oh no! Not Barbie!

*Sarcastic-Doctor has left*

New-Bride: Hey Carla, Turk! Hi JD!*kiss*

Happy-varlet: *kiss back*

Chocolate-Bear: Hey Elliott!

Latina-Woman: Hey Elliott! How it is goes with your plans?

*Sexy-devil has logged on*

Sexy-Devil: Hey everyone! All out of DJ have to left the Chat room! NOW! Or your live will be a living hell!

New Bride: Hi Jordan! Bye JD! I hope you will live after that!

*New-Bride has left*

Chocolate-Bear: Sorry, VB! But you know how Jordan can be!

*Chocolate-Bear has left*

Latina-Woman: I'm not scared about you, but Turk has telephoned me and screamed that it would be the best for bambi!

*Latina-Woman has left*

Happy-varlet: Please don't hurt me, Jordan! I have nothing done!*too scared to leaving*

Sexy-Devil: No, I won't hurt you now, if you listen and do that what I'm writing you to do.

Happy-Varlet: What do you want from me?

Sexy-Devil: That you leave Blondie and come back to Sacred Heart and work for Perry again!

Happy-Varlet: Why should I do that? I have Sam here all day around me and can be work and be a good father.

Sexy-Devil: Because everyone in the hospital need you, special Perry!

Happy-Varlet: Why should they need me? I was just a doctor there.

Sexy-Devil: While Perry is angrier to them and to me since you are away. He is even angrier to the patients.

Happy-Varlet: Even if he is angrier, why should that bother you? I thought that you like him angry.

Sexy-Devil: Yes, but not that kind of angry. He is terrorizing everyone, who is going near to him. The patients, the hirer, me and his kids!

Happy-Varlet: And what has this to do with the thing, that I should leaving Elliott?

Sexy-Devil: Every time we have sex, he is calling me with some girl names.

Happy-Varlet: I'm irate. What has all these things to do with me? Why hasn't anyone tell me about that?

Sexy-Devil: Because Elliott has everybody told, how lucky you're with your live. As she told that Perry, he has arranged on the same day, that one patient has to die.

Happy-Varlet: LIAR! Dr. Cox wouldn't do this. He is a good doctor and good Doctors don't arrange that patients have to die.

Sexy-Devil: Trust me, DJ. If you do not believe me, than ask your little friends. But you have to choice: Your friends, Perry and the live of many patients or more time for your little son, your new work and your little girlfriend.

*Sexy-Devil has left*

Happy-Varlet: I can't believe that. Have to ask Turk morning. But first I have to play with Sam and than go to nightshift.


	2. Chapter 2

Drama in the Chat room

AN: JD has tried to phone Carla, Turk an Elliott, but nobody was there.

*Latina-Woman has logged on*

*Chocolate-Bear has logged on*

Chocolate-Bear: BABY:D *big kiss*

Latina-Woman: Turk? I have got a bad feeling about Bambi. I think, that Jordan has told him about Dr. Cox.

Chocolate-Bear: Has a tried to phone you, too?

Latina-Woman: Yes, and he has tried to ask me what Dr. Cox is doing since he is working in this other hospital.

*New-Bride has logged on*

New-Bride: Hey Carla! Hi Turk! What are you doing?

Latina-Woman: Hi Elliott! We're telling about JDs phones.

*Sarcastic Doctor has logged on*

New-Bride: Yeah, he is always asking about Dr. Cox, how he seems by work and always the question: Is Dr. Cox really okay? Is he not flipped ou?

Chocolate-Bear: Ähm! *hust Elliott! You still know, that Dr. Cox is online, don't you?

New-Bride: Shit!

Sarcastic-Doctor: Who is asking about me so much? If you don't tell, you all are going to be sorry soon.

New-Bride: It's JD! Okay? He is tried to phone us, since Jordan has write him something about you. He leaves ever a message with question about you.

Sarcastic-Doctor: JORDAN? What has that monster of a wife told him? If she has said to him something about that I scream to her with girly names then she lies!

Latina-Woman: He hasn't told us anything like that!

Sarcastic-Doctor: Fuck!

Chocolate-Bear: OMG! HAS YOU REALLY SCREAM JORDAN WHILE YOU HAD SEX WITH HER LIKE YOU EVER NAMED JD?

New-Bride: Doctor Cox! You know how strange that is? Has JD betrayed me with you? Have you and JD ever done you-know-what I-mean?

Sarcastic-Doctor: No! I have never has sex with Alexis!

*Happy-Varlet has logged on*

Happy-Varlet: Hey everyone! *hug you all*

Chocolate-Bear: VB!

Latina-Woman: Hello Bambi!

New-Bride: Hey, my future husband! *sexy kiss*

Happy-Varlet: *kiss back*

Sarcastic-Doctor: OMG! Search you a room!

Happy-Varlet: Hi Perry! :3 What is? I was just kissing Elliott trough the internet.

Latina-Woman: let him, Bambi! He's just jealous of Elliott!

Sarcastic-Doctor: I AM NOT JEALOUS OF BARBIE!

*Sarcastic-Doctor left*

*Sexy-Devil has logged on*

Chocolate-Bear: He is so jealous of Elliott!

Sexy-Devil: Who is jealous on Blondie? Let me riddle! It is Perry, isn't it?

Happy-Varlet: Why should Doctor be jealous of Elliott? You don't really think, that he would ever want to kiss me, do you?

Chocolate-Bear: Ähm…

Happy-Varlet: TURK! *angry* Elliott, please don't say me that you really think that from all GUYS on the world DR. COX is jealous of you, because he wants to kiss me!

New-Bride: He is terrorizing me ever, when I'm talking about you and me!

Happy-Varlet: *sigh* Carla?

Latina-Woman: I'm sorry Bambi, but even I think Perry is jealous!

Happy-Varlet: But what about you, Jordan? You and Dr. Cox are in a relationship together, aren't you?

Sexy-Devil: DJ! Seriously, you know, that this `relationship´ is based on sex and two kids.

Happy-Varlet: But he knows that I have a son!

New-Bride: Love makes you blind. *romantic look*

Happy-Varlet: Elliott! I love you, not Dr. Cox! I mean, we're getting married, don't we? *very, very nervous*

New-Bride: JD, I still have wanted to say you something all time. Dr. Cox is really rough to me and everyone, who is going to talk about you, peak you name or even think of you!

Happy-Varlet: What has that to do with *us*?

New-Bride: You don't understand me! I love you really much, but he is going to torture patients! Just because of *us*

Happy-Varlet: Do the others think like that, too?

Latina-Woman: I can't say how much sorry I am, but Dr. Cox is really going crazy, because you're going to marry! It would be the best for everyone

Sexy-Devil: I have told you this yesterday!

Happy-Varlet: Please not you, CB!

Chocolate-Bear: Sorry, but Cox has order, that one of my best college is going to be fire! Just because he has said, that you and Elliott must have good sex!

Happy-Varlet: but we have good sex! That is, what I told him every time, when I was together with Elliott!

Latina-Woman: But there you weren't getting marrying and Cox was able to think that it would never be something like THAT!

Happy-Varlet: Why hasn't he told me those years ago? Why is he then together with Jordan?

Sexy-Devil: Because he likes it to be unlucky und torture, but this is too much for him. The think that you are away, getting married and you two can NEVER be together makes him crazy. I'm going to get Perry!

*Sexy-Devil has left*

Happy-Varlet: Elliott? Are we divorced now?

New-Bride: Let's see, when you and Dr. Cox have chatted with each other.

*New-Bride left*

*Sarcastic-Doctor has logged on*

Sarcastic-Doctor: So, Jordan has said to me that, if I'm not chat with you, I have the rest for my live no sex more.

Latina-Woman: I let you two alone now, Bambi. Go offline Turk! *grin*

*Latina Woman left*

Happy-Varlet: Turk! You don't dare!

Chocolate-Bear: Sorry, VB! But you know Carla! Bye!

*chocolate-Bear left*

Sarcastic-Doctor: There're only you and me, Newbie! What is so important, that everyone is *run* away?

Happy-Varlet: The fact, that everyone think that you love me. Even Jordan thinks that! How funny, isn't it?

Sarcastic-Doctor: …

Happy-Varlet: You love me really, don't you?

Sarcastic-Doctor: I just think that you and Barbie don't give a good pair!

Happy-Varlet: That is not the right answer! Just write yes or no! Do you love me?

Sarcastic-Doctor: Just give Barbie a pass and come back to work! Then we can tell about that, ok?

Happy-Varlet: DO YOU LOVE ME? WRITE YES OR NO!

Sarcastic-Doctor: Calm down, Tiffany, Calm down! Yes, I do love you! Can you please come back to work now?

Happy-Varlet: No!

Sarcastic-Doctor: I've said that I love you. What do you want more?

Happy-Varlet: I have a son, who needs me!

Sarcastic-Doctor: You can put him to work, whenever you want. One of the nurses will take him, when you have to be the doctor! I do anything, what you want! Just come back!

Happy-Varlet: Have you really fire a college from Turk, because he has said, that I and Elliott have good sex?

*Sarcastic-Doctor left*

Happy-Varlet: …

*Happy-Varlet left*


End file.
